Energy Layer - Blaze Ragnaruk
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-75 Booster Blaze Ragnaruk 4Cross Flugel on March 18th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Blaze Ragnaruk is a round Energy Layer designed for Stamina. Consisting of a small inner layer made of clear plastic and four wings, two of which are small and made of clear plastic and two of which are large are made of colored plastic. The large wings are molded to create the visage of heads to match the anime's rendition of the Layer's beast, a winged demon. The small clear wings are dubbed the "Stamina Wings" and make up the gimmick of this Layer. In theory, the edges of the wings would extend from their hinges and increase a Beyblade's stamina by increasing the Layer's Outward Weight Distribution (OWD), however in practice the size of the wings are simply too small to cause any noticeable weight shift and thus serve no real purpose. The compact placement of the wings creates a very round design where any protrusions and gaps from and between the wings are too shallow to create high recoil. The large size of the wings imply high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and Stamina potential but in actuality, Blaze Ragnaruk's Stamina is only average. Blaze Ragnaruk features four teeth of tall height giving this Layer high Burst Resistance. Use in Defense Combinations Blaze Ragnaruk can be put to use in the Defense Combination Blaze Ragnaruk 2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross Atomic/Orbit. Due to the high Burst Resistance of Blaze Ragnaruk, it can use heavier Core Discs such as 2/4/5/7 without suffering from high Burst risk and the Glaive/Cross Disc Frame can add Life-After-Death. The free spinning ball of Atomic/Orbit aids Blaze Ragnaruk's Burst Resistance and gives the Combination Stamina. Overall Takara Tomy's Blaze Ragnaruk is a vast improvement over its predecessors Ragnaruk and Rising Ragnaruk due to changing from elliptical to round in shape and the much taller teeth. The Burst Resistance of the Layer makes is a great choice for Defense Combinations with greater Stamina than other Layers such as Kreis Satan and its smooth perimeter makes it a consistent counter against Drain Fafnir. However, with the release of Alter Chronos, Blaze Ragnaruk has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Blaze Ragnaruk is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-75 Blaze Ragnaruk 4Cross Flugel (orange) * B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl - 04: Blaze Ragnaruk Nine Liner * B-95 Random Booster Vol. 8 Shelter Regulus.5S.Tw - 04: Blaze Ragnaruk Triple Revolve * B-00 Blaze Ragnaruk 4Star Blow (wbba. Store Exclusive) * B-00 Premiere Set - Blaze Ragnaruk 4Cross Flugel (Premiere Set Ver.) * B-00 Blaze Ragnaruk 4Cross Flugel (Premium Ver.) * B-00 Blaze Ragnaruk (Rugby Top League Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerBlazeRagnaruk.png|Blaze Ragnaruk (Official Image) Blaze Ragnaruk (B-87 04 Ver).png|Blaze Ragnaruk Nine Liner (B-87 04) Blaze Ragnaruk (B-95 04 Ver).png|Blaze Ragnaruk Triple Revolve (B-95 04) Blaze Ragnaruk (Premiere Set Ver).png|Blaze Ragnaruk (Premiere Set Ver.) Blaze Ragnaruk (Premium Red Ver).png|Blaze Ragnaruk (Premium Red Ver.) Blaze Ragnaruk (Red Ver).png|Blaze Ragnaruk (Red Ver.) Blaze Ragnaruk (Rugby Top League Ver).jpg|Blaze Ragnaruk (Rugby Top League Ver.) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy